School love
by Liryxia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el chico más problemático se enamorara de la chica más inteligente de la escuela? ¿Qué sucederá cuando los hermanos de ambos se enteren de todo? ¿Y si alguien intentara por todos los medios evitar que acaben juntos? —'En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale. Y cuando digo todo, es todo.'


**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic de las Powerpuff Girls. Espero sinceramente que les guste y disfruten leyendo.**

**En este fic NO habrá poderes de ningún tipo. Será una historia normal. Todos tienen 16 años.  
><strong>

**Las Powerpuff Girls NO me pertenecen. Escribo esto de fan para fans con el fin de entretener. **

* * *

><p>Sonaba la campana que anunciaba que la última clase de la semana había terminado. Todos recogían tan rápido como podían sus cosas para irse a casa y las hermanas Utonium no eran la excepción. Bubbles, la menor de las tres, fue la primera en guardar todo dentro de su mochila. La segunda en prepararse fue Buttercup, y ya sólo faltaba la mayor, que aún estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno de matemáticas.<p>

— Blossom, date prisa, ¡papá dijo que hoy habría pollo para comer!

— Déjala Buttercup, ¿no ves que está concentrada? — preguntó retóricamente Bubbles a su hermana de ojos verdes y ésta puso una cara de frustración.

— Ella está concentrada, pero yo estoy hambrienta y no puedo esperar. — la rubia se encogió de hombros ante esa respuesta de su hermana mayor

— Ya casi estoy chicas, sólo un momento… — murmuró la mayor de las tres sin dejar de escribir — listo, ya podemos irnos. — dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa por terminar los deberes? Si tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacerlos con calma. — preguntó la pequeña rubia

— En realidad no son nuestros deberes, Boby me prestó su cuaderno esta mañana para copiar unos ejercicios de álgebra que me faltaban y ahora se lo tengo que devolver, por eso tenía prisa.

— ¿Boby? ¿El de la clase de al lado?

— Sí, ese mismo. Quedamos en que al final de las clases me esperaría en su aula, sólo le devolveré el cuaderno y nos vamos a casa, te lo prometo Buttercup.

— Más te vale porque si no, no te dejaré que pruebes ni un trozo de ese delicioso pollo que debe estar aguardando en la mesa. — amenazó Buttercup a su hermana pelirroja.

Las tres rieron y salieron de su aula. La clase hacia la que se dirigían estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y no tardaron en oír unas voces que procedían de ahí, lo cual las sorprendió porque se suponía que el amigo de Blossom estaría solo y los pasillos ya estaban desiertos.

Se asomaron a la puerta y vieron a un chico bastante flacucho, con gafas gruesas y cabello negro y corto, siendo acorralado por tres chicos bastante más altos y fuertes que él. Ese era Boby, la rubia y la morena tardaron en reconocerle, pero Blossom en seguida supo que era su amigo, y también supo quiénes eran los que se estaban metiendo con él. Uno de ellos le tenía agarrado por la camiseta, ese era Brick Him, un pelirrojo de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, conocido por ser un alumno problemático y desobediente, igual que sus dos hermanos, Boomer y Butch.

— ¡Suéltale ahora mismo! — ordenó Blossom sin levantar demasiado la voz — He dicho que lo sueltes. — repitió al ver que el pelirrojo no le hacía caso

De pronto, sin soltar la camiseta de Boby, el mayor de los Him se giró hacia la puerta y Blossom se encontró de frente con sus ojos rojos y su cara de pocos amigos. Buttercup y Bubbles no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, mientras los otros dos chicos observaban los movimientos de su hermano mayor.

— Y si no quiero, ¿qué? — preguntó con una mirada desafiante

La pelirroja caminó con paso firme hasta la otra punta del aula, donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos y se detuvo a poco menos de un metro de donde estaban. En ese momento vio que aquel chico era más alto de lo que le había parecido, le sacaba casi dos cabezas, pero no se acobardó. Le mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes más y entonces se acercó un poco más, agarró al indefenso Boby del brazo y tiró de él, pero Brick seguía sin soltarlo.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y entonces fue cuando el pelirrojo finalmente lo soltó.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó el profesor observando a los siete alumnos

— Nada profesor, ya nos íbamos — esta vez quien habló fue Boomer, el menor de los hermanos Him.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que los tres hermanos se fueron. El profesor hizo lo mismo y las chicas se quedaron con el moreno en la clase.

— ¿Estás bien, Boby? — preguntó Blossom obviamente preocupada mientras le ayudaba a sentarse — ¿Te han golpeado?

— Estoy bien… — dijo en un susurro — gracias Blossom…

— Esos tres son los peores de toda la escuela — comentó Bubbles mirando hacia la puerta que seguía abierta — debes tener cuidado con ellos.

— Es que… ellos siempre se meten conmigo, siempre me molestan y yo solo no puedo contra ellos tres.

— Son unos cobardes, les daría ahora mismo una paliza a los tres.

— No podrías contra ellos, Buttercup. Además, Boby, ¿le has comentado a algún profesor que te molestan?

— No, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si se lo cuento a alguien…

— No tienes nada que temer, Boby, nosotras tres te apoyaremos. — la rubia le sonrió tiernamente, y él le respondió con la misma sonrisa

— Muchas gracias, chicas.

— Oye, ¿no te gustaría venir hoy a nuestra casa a comer? Habrá pollo, ¿sabes? — al terminar la frase la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a su hermana morena que asintió con la cabeza

—Me encantaría, gracias a las tres.

* * *

><p>— ¿Habéis visto a ese estúpido? — decía el menor de los Him entre risas — ¡Ha tenido que venir su novia a defenderle!<p>

— Ahora que lo pienso, sí que ha sido para partirse de risa — respondió Butch riéndose también. — ¿Brick, no dices nada?

— Esa niña pelirroja… — murmuró — se merece una pequeña lección.

El rubio y el moreno se miraron entre sí sin comprender muy bien a qué lección se refería, pero de todas formas, pronto lo averiguarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto fue todo por el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren pueden dejarme algún review.<strong>


End file.
